


Riverdale Requests: Archie/Kevin

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of requests posted from my Tumblr based on Kevin/Archie; Requests always open, please request through my Tumblr which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 7





	Riverdale Requests: Archie/Kevin

“Did you ever notice-“ Archie stops himself, swallowing the comment as Jughead looks up from his burger at the sudden silence.  
“Veronica walk in?” Jughead snorts to himself watching as Kevin walks with his dad, nodding to both of them. Jughead watches Archie hold his breath as he nods back.  
“You okay?” Archie continues eating as if nothing happened. Jughead narrows his eyes.  
“You know Kevin does wrestling right? His dad put him in it a few years ago, to help him with self defense and his confidence.”  
“He does what?”

“Wrestling, where they wear those dumb unitard-suit things and throw each other to the ground, crawl on top of-“  
“I know what wrestling is!”

“Then why did you ask?” Jughead smiles as Archie glances back to where Kevin sits eating with his dad.  
“I just can’t imagine him-“  
“If it makes you feel any better those sweater’s he wears just hide all his muscle.”  
“That doesn’t make me feel better at all.” Archie whines thumping his head onto the table.

“You know Betty says he talks about you all the time; I bet he thinks about you more than he even tells Betty, you should just ask him out.” Archie shakes his head.  
“No; I can’t put that kind of pressure on-“  
“Arch, he’s already out; you’re not dragging him out of the closet. He’s a big boy he can handle himself. Besides being with you might be good for anyone else in the closet.”  
“I don’t think I’m his type.” Archie shrugs. Jughead shoves archie’s forehead up and turns his head to stare at Kevin.  
“Did you miss the part where Betty and him don’t shut up about you?”  
“Talking about someone isn’t the same as actually liking them!”

“It depends how much you talk I guess.” Archie jumps back straightening himself up to stare nervously at Kevin.  
“Hey Kev.”  
“So who’s the lucky one then? Veronica?” Kevin smiles and Archie shakes his head.  
“Sorry I have to go, football stuff.” He shoves past Kevin and Jughead laughs at the shock on Archie’s face as he no doubt feels the muscle’s Kevin has under his sweater.

“Jug I can’t just tell him I like him!!!”  
“Yes you can, trust me he wont reject you..”  
“No like his dad’s the sheriff, I’d be killed if I ever hurt him!!”  
“How could you hurt him?”  
“I don’t know! But I could, he’s so amazing and-“  
“Oh gross you got that look in your eye like he does when he talks about you.”  
“He talks about me??”  
“Arch, he’s had a crush on for years, literally years… oh my god you really are that dumb.” Jughead laughs shaking his head patting Archie on the shoulder.

“Wait till I tell Betty.”  
“No! You can’t tell her cause she’ll tell Kevin!!”  
“Tell me what?” Archie freezes staring at Kevin who smiles.  
“That Archie is-“  
“Trying out for wrestling.” Archie rushes in front of Jughead.  
“Oh, I can help you practice if you need. Just like the basic workout I do, no actual fighting unless you want.” Archie nods side eyeing Jughead who smirks.  
“How many times you think you’ll get him on the ground if you fight?” Jughead questions as Kevin sits across from them.

“Oh at least five, depending if he can even move once we’re finished the workout I usually do. I’m assuming you keep up with the footballer’s workouts so this is just a little more muscle building and stretches than you’re probably- You okay?”  
“Yeah, fine, just worried I’m not going to live up to your standards.” Archie laughs awkwardly and Kevin rolls his eyes.  
“We don’t have to train if you don’t want to, I’m sure you have plans with Veronica or-“

“No! I mean, we can train; just worried I’d disappoint you.”  
“Archie there’s no way you’d disappoint me.”  
“I bet I will.” He bites down on his lip and Kevin looks worriedly at him.  
“Don’t worry about him. He’s stressed about telling his dad.”  
“Oh yeah my dad got pretty upset when I told him; anyways different conversation.” Kevin shrugs but Archie’s arm reach over.  
“Wait your dad got upset when you came out?” Kevin’s nose wrinkles.  
“No, he got upset cause I quit soccer after two games; wait, are you not straight?” Kevin’s eyes widen and Archie ducks his head.

“Yeah, I’m uh, bisexual.” He shrugs at Kevin turns to stare at Jughead when Archie thumps his head on the table ignoring both of them. Jughead just smirks.  
“Yeah, Arch was going to tell his dad cause he needs advice on trying to get a guy he has his eye on.”

“Really? I can help. With the advice, I mean I’d assume it’s the same as when you try to pick up a girl; just ask them what they like, take them out to dinner, flex a bit.” He laughs when Archie picks his head up.  
“The last one was a joke.”  
“ I don’t want it to sound fake.”  
“Well practice with me.” Archie stares his entire face going pink as Kevin nods enthusiastically.  
“Okay, uhh, what do you like?”  
“Well that sounded forced. Try again.”

“But I know you!”  
“Then ask something you want to know about me that you don’t already know.”  
“Jughead said you had a crush on me is that true?”  
“Yes. Now try something else.” Kevin stutters slightly.  
“Will you go out with me?”  
“See that works, but not if you’re already on a date.” Kevin laughs nodding to Jughead as he leaves.

“No, will you go out with me.”  
“Oh. Well yes; I do have a crush on you after all.”  
“And a date with me.” Archie beams winking at Kevin as he stands as the bell rings to lunch.


End file.
